


画地为牢

by jessicandJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Sam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicandJ/pseuds/jessicandJ
Summary: 在Sam在酒吧里看着Dean跟女人调情的时候，忽然划过腰侧的手冰冷熟悉得可怕。我的小宠物，被锁在笼子里的夜莺，我喜欢你的声音。





	画地为牢

**Author's Note:**

> 清明节刀子请查收，这里不接收退回的刀子

        Sam努力地睁开眼睛，眼皮的酸痛让他生出自己好像已经很久没有睡觉的错觉，但慢慢回笼的记忆告诉他，他昨晚睡了7个小时，在跟哥哥争论了恐怖片到底有没有意义，最终还是看了一晚上闪灵之后。  
       Sam轻轻笑了笑，这样的生活好得有点不真实了。  
      “早上好，sunshine~”Dean打开门从外面进来，上扬的语调显示出了他今天的好心情，“wow~ Sammy还在赖床。”  
      “那是，那…”Sam张开嘴想要说话的时候发现声带的震动让他感到陌生，“咳，那是因为我们办完了一个案子很困的时候你非要拉着我看电影。”  
      “你赖床还是我的错了？”Dean挑了挑眉，“我可是早饭都买好了，起床吃早饭，懒虫。”  
      吃早饭的时候，Sam看着Dean眼角的细纹，递来食物时划过桌面的手，咀嚼食物时轻微抖动的耳垂，感觉一切都渴求已久，就像这样两个人安静地呆在一起。Sam轻轻笑了笑，是因为昨天的案子的影响吗？让自己这么多愁善感，毕竟自己和Dean天天呆在一起，这样平静的日子虽然不多，但也不至于这么珍惜，毕竟很多时候，他们还是经常吵架，不想跟自己兄弟腻在一起的。  
      “我们待会儿去昨晚吃晚饭的那条街，那边有个图书馆，你会很享受那里的。”Dean一副体贴大哥的样子看着Sam提议道。  
      “得了吧，我昨晚看到那个餐厅里的女招待给你偷偷塞的纸条了。”Sam翻了个白眼，“不过，我同意这个提议。”  
      图书馆里很舒服，安安静静的，温度适宜，没有会触碰到他的人，Sam觉得很安全。  
      一下午的时间过得很快，快到Sam从书里挣扎出来的时候天已经被抹黑，而Dean就站在他的桌前，一脸春风得意地叫他吃晚饭。  
      Sam觉得他不应该这么草率地决定跟Dean一起吃晚饭的，Dean和女招待调情的画面一点都不下饭，反而让他很想笑，他决定要在那个女招待离开之后，嘲笑Dean的调情手法太老套。  
      其实他心情还蛮好的，他没有对于Dean跟别人调情还当着自己弟弟的面这件事情感到郁闷和无奈，放在之前，他肯定会撇撇嘴让Dean快点吃饭的。之前？为什么不一样呢？哪个之前？在什么之前？  
      Sam感觉他已经很久没有见过Dean这么轻松的样子了，可是为什么？为什么会有这种感觉？  
      Sam感到一阵头晕目眩，有炽热的温度舔上他的眼球。  
      “Sam，Sammy？！”Dean的声音仿佛从彼岸传来，Sam睁开眼睛，看到一脸焦急与不知所措的Dean和吓坏了的女招待。  
      “不，没事，我，我可能有点困。”Sam感觉有莫名其妙，随口找了个理由，刚才发生了什么吗？  
      Dean看上去有点不相信，“不敢相信你的作息已经调到老年人状态了，老山姆。”  
      “比我更大的你倒是老当益壮”，Sam毫不客气地怼了回去，“你吃完了没，老年人牙口不行了吗？”  
      Dean被Sam的嘲讽击中，看着旁边笑得比自己跟她调情时候都要开心的女招待，“Bitch！”  
      “You’are welcome，Jerk。”  
*  
      地狱之火席卷的狭小的笼子里，Adam蜷缩在角落里，被恐怖的温度扭曲的空间在他四周形成肉眼可见的边界，那是Michael为这具皮囊划出的生存空间。  
      偶尔抬头看看对面那个没说过几句话，但一起在笼子里呆了几十年的哥哥，Adam的心情由一开始的愤懑，复杂，还有夹杂的敬慕，都变成了现在的可怜。  
      Adam目睹了暴怒的Lucifer在Sam身上做过的所有事情，肉体上的，精神上的，他从来想不到的一切，几十年。  
      最初的时候，他记得他请求过Michael，救救Sam，毕竟那是上帝亲手创造的人类，而他是个令人尊敬的人类。  
他得到的回答是什么来着？  
      “如果不是因为天父创造了人类，并命令我看护他们，因为这个人类破坏了天使千年的计划，我本应同Lucy一起惩罚他。”  
      Lucy，Michael叫他Lucy。  
      Adam才意识到，天使并没有什么不同，没有所谓好坏之分，他们不在乎人类，他们一起策划了天启。被人类尊为守护者的天使，一开始就计划好了他们的大局，人类只是战车下的蝼蚁，不足为道。  
      可是，蝼蚁阻止了他们，毁掉了一切。  
      后来的几年里，Adam一直忍着，不置一词，因为Michael只保护他的皮囊不受地狱之火的侵袭，这具皮囊里的灵魂，没有话语权。  
      但他还是没有忍住，在Lucifer不再一遍又一遍地凌迟Sam，而是挂着愉悦的微笑将手指伸进Sam的口中，戏弄着Sam的唇舌，然后另一只手剥下身下人的衣服，顺着他的腰线以        轻佻亵玩的姿态抚过他的臀部，大腿，到脚踝时，Adam睁大了眼睛，就连一直无动于衷的Michael也皱起了眉头。  
      “Lucy。”  
      “嗯？”在地狱之中，褪去人类皮囊的撒旦没有转身，随口应了一下自己的兄长。  
      几十年下来，Sam已经很少会对他做出反应了，即使他用尽了创世以来残酷的刑罚，那双眼睛，那双榛绿中掺着靛蓝色的眼睛都古井无波，但是现在，那双眼睛里再一次出现了疑惧和惊慌，细微的，但撒旦可以看出，也只有撒旦可以看出。  
      Lucifer曾经是上帝最为宠爱的小儿子，曾为上帝立下不少功绩，在他堕天之后，他成为唯一一个保持着天使样子的恶魔，即使在堕落地狱千年，他还是那个不可一世的光之子。  
      但是Michael开始有些不安，眼前那双光明的羽翼，隐隐透出了腐败的颜色。  
      “不要。”细微的声响从Adam口中发出，“不要。”  
      当事人并没有很快意识到Lucifer想要做什么，他的意识深埋在泥沼之下，在层层血肉结成的疤痕之下，本能也不再抗拒。  
      但当Lucifer慢慢低下头，与他呼吸相缠，血红色的眸子倒映进他眼里的时候，Sam瞳孔放大了。  
      Lucifer冰冷黏滑的舌探出唇齿，轻轻舔上了Sam的唇，“ **It’s OK，Sammy** 。” 撒旦跪在他两腿中间，伸出手揽住他的腰，轻轻用力，把已经赤裸的人类拉到自己腿上，另一只手流连在他的腰臀位置，轻轻揉捏，爱不释手。撒旦忽然觉得人类的身体手感很好。  
      “Lucy，你越界了。”Michael的声音带上了更多的警告。  
      Lucifer回过头，终于愿意给另一个大天使一点关注，“So？我以为我早就越界了。”  
      Michael看了一眼对面在外表上看来几乎完美的撒旦，回身附进了他的皮囊身上，钻进了Adam的意识深处。  
      那是一场毫无怜惜与珍爱的性事，残忍的宣泄与毁灭，Adam感觉自己听到了对面那个灵魂破裂的声音。


End file.
